


Stronger

by LettyToretto2014



Category: Smallville
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Songfic, Stronger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettyToretto2014/pseuds/LettyToretto2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that Lana was going to Paris Clark decides to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you might recognize, The song is by Sara Evans but i don't know who wrote it. None of it is mine.

Clark's POV

 

Ever since Lana left I've been brooding, I had told her that I wouldn't wait for her to come back. That if she got on that plane I wouldn't be here when she came back, if she bothered to come back. I meant every word of it but moving on is easier said than done. I know that Lex is worried about me, so is Chloe but I just can't seem to snap myself out of this. 

 

"Ok Clark that's it it's been a week and you haven't left this barn" Lex says walking up the stairs and I chuckle a little bit. 

 

"You're my best friend, so I'm going to show you something that if anyone ever finds out about could ruin what people think of me" He says and I can hear the twinkle of humor in his voice so I know he's joking to a point. Once he gets to the Loft it's self he pulls out a CD and puts in into my radio. 

 

"Just listen to it alright" He says then hits play. 

 

_-I woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain. but I brush my teeth anyway. I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face. I got a little stronger.-_

 

"Lex, I don't think" I start but he holds up his hand. 

 

"Just listen Clark" He says taking the song back some. 

 

_-Ridding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the pain. So I turned on the radio stupid song made me think of you. I listened to it for a minuet then i changed it. I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger.-_ He shut if off the that point and I notice that i'm crying. 

 

"Come on Clark, lets go hang out at the Castle" He says and I nod. Once we get there we play a few rounds of pool, then go swimming before settling in for a  _Supernatural_ marathon on TNT. 

 

"Thanks for this" I say during a commercial break. 

 

"It's not a problem, what are friends for if not to bring others out of the dark pits of something resembling a bad break up." He says and i chuckle. 

 

"Seriously i know that you and Chloe have been worried about me, so thank you" I say and he nods. 

 

"So what do you think of the new charter they introduced" He asks and I laugh. 

 

"I give the dude like two episodes, tops" I say with a smile, and we start a debate over the average life span of charters on  _Supernatural_ other that Sam and Dean because until they are ready to end the show everyone knows that even if one of the brothers do 'die' they won't stay dead long. Before long I noticed that despite everything I felt just a little bit stronger.

* * *

 

A month later  
Clark's POV

 

Walking up the stairs to my loft I flick on my stereo, forgetting about the CD that Lex had given me but listen to it for a little while, considering it had put things in perspective last time.

 

_-And I'm done hoping that we can work it out. I'm done with how it feels spinin my wheels letting you drag my heart around. And oh I'm done thinking you could ever change. I know my heart will never be the same. But I'm telling myself I'll be OK even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger._

_It doesn't happen over night, but you turn around and a months gone by and you realized you haven't cried. Not giving you an hour, or a second, or another minuet longer, I'm busy getting stronger.-_

 

I shut it off as i realize that it had really been around a month since Lana left and I'm almost over her. I smile to myself as I switch on the radio and just chill for a while. After a couple hours I decide that just laying around here isn't doing me any good so I get up and turn off the radio and start to head down the stairs, only to run into Lex. 

 

"I was just coming to see you" He says and I smile, Lex and Chloe have been great this past month. 

 

"I was thinking about going to get a coffee or something, you want to come" I ask before I fell a blush spread across my face. I had realized that my feelings for Lex ran a lot deeper than I had originally thought they did. 

 

"Sure Clark, you want to drive" He asks holding out his keys and I nod. There is just something about being behind the wheel of some of his cars that's so freeing. 

 

"Do you even have to ask" I ask him grabbing the keys out of his hand as I pass him only to stop when i see what's sitting in the driveway. It's a black '67 Chevy Impala with what looks like a sideways Tardis on the side. 

 

"You didn't" I ask him walking over to the car with a grin. 

 

"I did, once we started talking about it I couldn't help myself. The designer I went through laughed a little when i told him what i waned done, his Daughter-in-law is a fan of both shows as well as  _Sherlock_ and he said she's always talking about something called a fandom and  _SuperWhoLock_ and he looked into it and decided at that moment he didn't really want to know what anything else she said about it meant. I almost asked him what he had found but after that Comic con we went to I figured I wouldn't put the pour guy through reliving it" He says and I laugh remembering SanDiegoCon and all the fans, some of the more enthusiastic ones were kinda funny though. 

 

"It was fun but I'm not sure if I want to go back again" I say running my hand over what was in fact a flying Tardis on the Passenger side of the car. 

 

"I'm with you on that one" He says walking over to the passenger door, my Que that I've admired her long enough. 

 

"Can I ask you something" I ask as I carefully turn the car around and head down the driveway.  

 

"Sure Clark, you know you can always ask me anything" He says and smiles softly at me. 

 

"What's your view on gay people, I mean you know we live in Kansas and the state as a whole is pretty much against it" I say hoping it didn't come out wrong. 

 

"Clark, in my honest opinion, I believe that people shouldn't be judge based upon who they choose to love, I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I believed any differently considering I have been with both men and women" He says as I stop and the end of the driveway and look at him before pulling out and heading towards town. 

 

"Why the sudden interest in this now Clark" He asks softly and I smile.

 

"It's not really that sudden, I've known since I was 14 that I was interested in both guys and girls. I've never told anyone though, I didn't really know how to. Again we do live in Kansas. I also didn't want it to push people away" I say looking down and he nods. 

 

"Well I'm one person that it won't push away Clark" He says and I can hear the smile in his voice. 

 

"Besides, if I can handle finding out that you were a, how did you put it, Intergalactic Traveler, than did you really think that finding out that you liked guys just as much as you do girls would bother me? Clark you're one of my closest friends, you've been honest with me from the beginning, I'm not going to push you out of my life because of sexual preference" He says and I nod before noticing that we're almost to the Talon. 

 

"Do you" I start but he stops me. 

 

"Give it more time Clark, you know me better than anyone, once I tell you, I wont want to let you go. Keep getting Stronger" He says as I park behind the Talon and look at him, he winks before reaching out to open his door but I grab his other hand. 

 

"Just don't make me wait like she did, please" I ask him and he sighs. 

 

"Clark, that's not what I'm doing. I know that the age of consent is 16 in Kansas, but i want to wait until you're 18, which is soon. This way if your parents have a problem with it you will be free to leave their house. I don't want it to come to that but I also won't stand by and let them hurt you" He says and I nod.

 

"Ok I see your point" I say and he smiles before getting out of the car. We get a few questions about it and we take turns explaining it before we find a table away from everyone and enjoy our coffee. 

* * *

Five months Later  
Clark's POV

 Lex and I have been together a month, but we haven't told my parents yet. We were sitting in the loft and he was helping me with my homework when someone started down the driveway. 

 

"Someone's here" He says and I focus my hearing to the house and hear Lana and my parents talking, this can't be good. 

 

"It's Lana" I say rolling my eyes and he chuckles. 

 

"Can she not take the hint" He asks then points to my chemistry book. 

 

"Guess not, she's heading this way" I say the pick up the remote to the stereo that he had given me a couple months back, turning on the CD he gave me and he smiles. Once it comes on and I get it to the right part I start singing. 

 

- _And I'm done hoping that we can work it out. I"m done with how it feels, spinnin my wheels, letting you drag my heart around. And oh I'm done thinking you could ever change. I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be ok even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger. I get a little bit stronger. Getting along without you, baby. I'm better off without you, baby. How does it feel without me, baby. I'm getting stronger with out you, Baby._ -

 

"He Clark, your mom said I could find you up here" She says but i ignore her and keep singing.

 

- _And I'm done hoping we can work it out, I'm done with how it feels, Spinnin my wheels, letting you drag my hear around. And Oh I'm done thinking you could ever change. I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be ok even on my weakest days. I get a little bit stronger. I get a little bit stronger._

_Just a little bit stronger, a little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger. I get a little bit stronger_ - 

 

By the time the song ends Lana is almost in tears and Lex is trying and failing to hid his smirk. 

 

"I told you before if you left I wouldn't wait around for you. And I'm glad i didn't, you're with someone else, and i'm Stronger" I say and feel Lex wrap himself around my back. 

 

"You should go Lana, Clark has homework to finish and then we have plans." Lex says and she almost runs down the stairs. 

 

"You know she's going to tell your parents don't you" He says and I not before packing my books into the bag that he got me. 

 

"We knew that it would happen sometime, we're ready for any and all possible outcomes" I say and he nods, more than likely remember the two day shopping trip that we had a couple months ago, along with the truck he tried to give me after I saved his life. 

 

"Clark Jerome Kent" My mom yells and Lex and I both sigh before walking down the stairs and out of the barn.

 

Lana had told them, and after two hours of fighting, me telling them that they couldn't force me to stop seeing Lex, Jonathan attempting to use green Kryptonite, which didn't go over well with anyone, I moved out off the farm and in with Lex. 

 

That was at the beginning of this year, and today I'm graduating. Lex wanted to enroll me at Exculsar but after I pointed out that a semester and a half there would change anything he relented and I finished the school year out at Smallville High. Chloe ended up finding out the truth before Lana had come back so that was a plus. The three of us ended up spending a lot of time together, when Chloe and I weren't busy with school and Lex wasn't busy taking down Lionel. The three of us are heading to Metropolis next week, Chloe and I are going to Met U in the fall with her cousin Lois, and Lex is transferring LexCorp to Metropolis over the summer so that he can run things from there. The three of us will be sharing the Penthouse at the top of LexCorp Tower, Lois will probably end up moving in as well but that's a story for a different day. 

 

"Congratulation on today Clark" Lex says coming to stand behind me and I smile, did I mention I was this years Valedictorian?

 

"Thanks babe, you almost ready, Chlo'll be here soon and we really don't want to keep her waiting" I say and he chuckles. 

 

"I'm ready, you nervous" He asks and I shake my head. 

 

"Not really, it's just a speech" I say right before I hear the door open and Chloe come in. 

 

"You boys ready, we need to go" She yells and we both chuckle before walking to the front door and out to the car that we had sent to pick her up. 

 

"Let's get this over with, I'm ready to get away from Smallville for a little while" I say and they both nod. The drive to the school doesn't take long, and before I know it I'm giving my speech. It's not a long speech, since I know that no one is going to remember it anyway, but the ending is special. 

"Today marks the start of the rest of our lives, some of us are smarter, and some of us have gotten stronger over the last four years, I for one would like to think I'm both, but if I had to choose, I'd say I was Stronger. Congrats Everyone We Did It" I say before going back to my seat. 

 

When It's all over, and Lex and I get into the car to wait for Chloe to finish talking to people, the end of the song that started it all plays through the speakers and we both smile. 

 

- _I get a little bit stronger._ -

 

"You boys ready for another adventure" Chloe says as she gets in and we head off towards Metropolis and the start of our new lives. 


End file.
